The Great Three
by Kamekazi Dragon
Summary: Back on track now, got some awesome new ideas ahead, will more than likely have the new chap up in a few days. As of now I have just edited the current chapters.
1. Beginnings and Seeking Answers

-1Ok, So this is my first fic, so be nice. I got the Idea from the fact that Pein looks eerily similar to Naruto, and also that Nagato(original Pein) looks a little like Kushina, at least to me. So what if they actually are related? That would give Naruto the potential of the Rin'negan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An five year old Naruto was running down one of the more obscure streets of Konoha, trying to out run the mob that was slowly advancing on him. They of course had to pick today of all days to attack him, as the Sandaime was out of the village on diplomatic matters and there appeared to be no ANBU around. It truly looked like it was the end of this poor boy.

Shout of 'Kill the Demon!', 'It's time to finish what the Yondaime began!', and 'Get out of our village Kyubi brat!' could be heard all around him. It appeared as if they had encircled him as he was looking for a way out. This time, he was royally screwed.

Soon enough, the villages were upon him. Brandishing kitchen knives, pitchforks, and the occasional ragged kunai, the crowd began to rake into the poor child, tearing his flesh. Then came the punches and the kicks, breaking bones with only a hit or two. Crying out in pain with every hit, Naruto slowly began to slip into unconsciousness., however, in his last few seconds in the waking world, Naruto glimpsed two small figures jumping in between him and the crowd.

**xxxxxx Naruto's Mindscape xxxxxx **

As Naruto slowly came back into consciousness, he saw that he was laying flat in what eerily looked like a sewer. Raising himself up in the knee deep sewage water that he had previously laid in, Naruto began to look around with a confused expression on his face. However, his musing suddenly stopped, when he sensed an ridiculously strong chakra signature down the twists and turns of the sewage system.

Following the nearly infinite paths of the labyrinth, Naruto soon found himself in front of a pair of large wrought iron cell door that had a slip of paper with the kanji of 'seal' in the center, where the two doors met. Feeling the immense chakra source from before, Naruto tried seeing into the pitch blackness of the cage, only to see nothing.

Waiting for a full five minutes, Naruto began to turn around to begin looking for a way out, when a loud, booming and demonic voice call out to him. **"Hold it there, Kit, I wish to speak to you."**

Turning back around, Naruto was immediately frozen in fear. Staring back at him through the cell doors was a giant fox with large, unblinking crimson eyes and a Cheshire grin of razor sharp teeth. Now, it was not really hard to figure out who this creature was considering the circumstances, it was only that Naruto was completely shocked. "H-H-H-How… is it… p-p-possible? Y-y-you're d-d-dead!" Naruto stuttered, not believing his eyes.

"**Ah, so you know who I am, good boy. And here I thought that I would have to explain it to you"** the Kyubi chuckled at his bumbling host, **"But that is not so, no Bijuu is capable of being killed. So, your foolish Yondaime settled for sealing it with in a new born baby… You."**

Falling over at this revelation, Naruto began to weep, no longer scared of the Kyubi. "So, I really am a Demon! They were all right, I have no right to live!" Naruto cried out, only angering the demon fox. It was one thing for those despicable ningen to believe that, he wouldn't have his host believing that too. He would pay for his own sins alone and not drag this innocent child into the darkness with him

"**Don't say that, Kit! They have no right to say that! You are merely my jailer," **The Kyubi nearly shouted at the young child, he would not have _his_ kit saying that type of shit about himself **"But now, to the matter at hand. We will deal with the other stuff later, Kit. It is time that you unlock your true self."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the better of him in this instant. It was not often that anybody offered to make him stronger. After all nobody really cared for him enough to actually teach him something. They all were just to busy most of the time.

"**I mean, it is time that you unlock your hidden heritage; suppressed since your birth with a special seal."** Kyubi stated in a way to serious voice , it was finally time for the boy to become what he truly was **"That is of course, unless you wish for the Hyuuga and the Uchiha to die."**

That must have been who he saw when he passed out, he thought. It must have been Sasuke and Hinata, as they were ones of his few precious people. He could not allow them to die; it would be all his fault if their dreams died. "Very well, Kyubi-sama. Let's do this," Naruto said in a voice eerily calm for his normal self, "What do I have to do?"

"**Glad you see the truth, Kit. You don't have to do anything, however, this is going to hurt like a bitch, so just bear with me for a bit, OK?"**

However, before he could respond, Naruto became enveloped with the Kyubi's signature red chakra as it poured underneath the cage. Letting out an ear-splitting scream, Naruto, was racked with excruciating pain; a thousand times what he had ever experienced with the villagers. It seemed to go on for ages, and yet it suddenly stopped the same way it began. Falling to the floor, Naruto slipped into unconsciousness again. As he slept once again, he heard the kyubi's last cryptic message.

"**Until we meet again, my host… don't go and get yourself killed."**

**xxxxxx Real World xxxxxx**

With Naruto out cold, it left Hinata and Sasuke to defend his lifeless body. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata slipped into the familiar jyuuken stance, attacking any villagers that got to close. Pulling out two kunai from his pouch, Sasuke charged head first into the crowd incapacitating everyone within his short reach. However, what they failed to miss was that Naruto began to glow a faint and eerie red, steadily getting brighter.

As they continued to keep the mob at bay, Sasuke and Hinata slowly but surely began to over exert themselves, tiring out prematurely. Within only five minutes after Naruto had been knocked unconscious, Hinata and Sasuke were nestled in a heap by the villagers, ready to be put out of their misery for being 'Demon Lovers'. However, as they were about to end it, they also noticed the brilliant crimson glow coming off of the demon container's body. Mesmerized, the villagers as well as Hinata and Sasuke could only stare. Then, in a blinding flash of crimson, the body of Naruto was gone, no where to be seen.

Laughing could be heard all around them and then in another flash, Naruto once again stood before them; this time a little different. His hideous and obnoxious orange monstrosity clung in mismatched tatters on his new form, appearing way to small for his new height of about five feet four inches. His skin seemed to have de-tanned a little bit bringing it to a pale creamy white, and any baby fat appeared to have dissolved from his body. His once wild spiky sun kissed hair seemed to have darkened a tad, flowing down his face in spiky waves. However, what garnered most people's attention was his eyes; his iris' a shimmering silver in the moonlight with three concentric black rings around the pupils. The Rin'negan had finally been awakened.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Naruto asked in the same eerily calm voice with a touch of cockiness. They would pay for what they did to him. They would pay for being ignorant. But most importantly, they would pay for hurting his precious people. Jumping into action, Naruto cocked back his fist, ushering a loud war at the crowd. It was time for some much needed revenge.

As Naruto took aim for his first punch, he could almost sense the fear emanating off of the villagers. He smirked, that'll show them not to mess with him or his friends. Connecting with a shattering left hook to a villagers jaw, it was effectively broken. Dropping down into a sloppy Taijutsu stance, Naruto began to encircle Sasuke and Hinata, protecting them from the angry mob.

Striking out at all those that took even an inch nearer to him than they already were, Naruto was breaking bones at an accelerated rate. Hook, Cross, Jab, Roundhouse, butterfly; repeating over and over again, Naruto was able to put nearly half of the villagers out of commission in under ten minutes. It seemed like Naruto would win against the villagers this time, however, he now realized that some of them had prior shinobi training; spelling trouble for the trio of six year olds.

Taking out the kunai and multiple shuriken from his pouches, Naruto flung the shuriken and charged the nearest victim with his kunai, trying to slash their throat. Grabbing his arm, Naruto's opponent flung him back into the circle knocking him flat on his back next two his two friends. As the villagers slowly began to encircle the three once more, Naruto tried in vain to raise himself up only to fall back once more,_ 'Damn…I can't get up, all of those hits I took before must have really done me in. I can already feel my energy slipping away.' _Naruto thought as he tried to raise himself once more, _'But, I have to fight back, if I don't… Sasuke and Hinata are goners…I need more Power!' _Naruto was nearly shouting inside his mind now.

**xxxxxx Kyuubi's Cage xxxxxx**

As the Kyuubi tried to rest once more inside of his confined territory, he began to hear faint whispers of his tenant's thoughts. At first, he just passed these off as random thoughts as he tried to get comfortable, but as these thoughts began to get louder and louder Kyuubi became more interested. It seemed as if his tenant was fairing well for a while, but now… not so much. Naruto would need some of his own chakra if he was to survive this encounter. Kyuubi chuckled darkly as he let his chakra seep underneath the doors.

"**Have fun with this Kit… make them pay!"**

**xxxxxx Real World xxxxxx**

The angry mob began their better of the poor children once again, punching and kicking the innocent, trying to finally put them out of their misery. However, as one of the townsfolk came forward to deal the final strike to our final hero, Naruto's body gave off a sickly demonic red glow. The pure killing intent rolling off the boy would put most seasoned veterans to shame. Nearly tripping over each other as they fled in fear, the mob watched as Naruto once again rose to his feet, this time his eyes a deep blood red, with a slit like pupil intersecting the circles.

Slowly walking forward, Naruto watched in satisfaction as his enemies ran in fear of him. Unleashing a blood-curdling roar, Naruto sent his massive chakra store out into a single devastating wave of pure energy, knocking down everything in a hundred yard radius of where he was standing. Sending his opponents flying, he chuckled darkly as the remainder of the crowd high-tailed it out of there. "Now you know not to mess with me or my precious people," Naruto stated to no one in particular.

Turning back towards his downed friends, Naruto saw that they only suffered from small wounds and would be ok by the end of the next day. Carefully placing Sasuke on his back, Naruto then preceded to pick Hinata up bridal-style, bringing them back to their respective clan compounds.

After leaving Sasuke with his older brother at his district gates, Naruto then began the trek to the Hyuuga compound with Hinata still in his arms. Walking at a swift, yet gentle pace, Naruto reached the Hyuuga's gates in under five minutes from leaving the Uchiha District. It was also at this time that Hinata slowly began to stir, "N..N..Naruto-kun?"

Looking down on his friend, Naruto now noticed that Hinata's eyes where open now. "Hello Hinata-chan, it looks like you are finally awake," he said with his signature foxy grin adorning his face, "Don't worry your safe now. Your home." Just then, Naruto dropped down in front of the Main branch's front door, and letting her stand up with his help.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you saved my life," Hinata replied with her own devious smile plastered on her face. However, finally get her first good look of the new Naruto, Hinata gasped in Surprise, "N..Na..Naruto-kun, what happened to you?" Her curiosity was now peeked.

"I'm not really sure Hinata-chan," Naruto responded looking himself over, "I think I may have to ask Oji-san about this." Naruto was now just staring into his hands, this was all way to much to take in for only a five year-old boy. _'To think, Oji-san knew all this time, and he never told me… or tried to break the seal'_ Then, Naruto's smirk became filled with murderous glee, _'He's going to have a lot of explaining to do the next time I see him' _

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun," Hinata inquired, worried that her friend was sad or something. Looking him in the eyes, Hinata got another surprise this evening; they were deep grey with circles around the pupil, it was kind of creepy.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan," Naruto stated trying to calm her, while looking her in the eye. Then seeing her surprise, Naruto responded once more, "Don't be frightened by my eyes Hinata-chan, they are just a part of my true self," Sighing, Naruto said his goodbye to one of his only friends, "It is getting late, and you need rest now, as I must go and see Oji-san to get answers. Goodbye, Hinata-chan." With that, Naruto jumped off without letting her respond,; within seconds he was out of her sight range in the direction of the Hokage tower

'_Naruto has a Doujutsu!?'_ Hinata thought as she slowly made her way inside of the house and towards her wing. Paying no attention to the stares that she received from the various branch and main house members that she passed, Hinata made a beeline for her room. Once in side, Hinata plopped down on her futon and drifted into a restless sleep, plagued by dreams of mysterious eyes and feral looking men.

**xxxxxx Hokage Tower xxxxxx**

Landing down safely on the street in front of the tower, Naruto mimicked the seals that he copied from one of his ANBU guards, so that he could gain his old appearance once again. Making sure that it was flaw-less, the disguised Naruto made his way up to the Hokage's office.

As he made is way up the stairs, Naruto eventually stood in front of the Hokage's secretary, "hello, Izumi-chan, is Oji-san here," Naruto asked the one secretary who was always nice to him. Looking up from her work, Izumi smiled at the young blonde boy before her, "yes, Naruto, Hokage-sama just got back a little while ago. Go right on in."

Smiling back at her, Naruto nodded as he headed into the office of the Hokage. Looking around as he usually did, Naruto spotted the Hokage over by a bookcase on the far wall looking at a book that appeared to be old Konoha laws from the past century. Walking into the center of the room, Naruto used his old obnoxious voice to gain the wizened old Hokage's attention, " Oji-san! It's good to see you back." Startling the old man like he thought he would, Naruto watched as the Hokage jumped about five feet in the air and turned around to stare at him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, it's good to see you," The Sandaime Hokage said in a jovial voice filled with mirth. Smiling at the young boy before him, Sarutobi decided that it was the best decision to figure out why he was here, so that he could get back to work, "So, Naruto-kun, what is it that has you here so late?"

Flashing his signature foxy grin, Naruto chuckled mischievously, "Well, you see, there are a number of factors that have contributed to my ending up here." here he was full out laughing, making the Hokage a little uneasy. "First I was attacked by the villagers when you were still out of the village, and," Naruto stated, dropping the henge that he had placed on himself, making the Hokage gasp, "the fox unleashed the suppression seal placed on me, unlocking my true self. Now it's time to explain yourself."

This was not good. Definitely not good. Staring at the boy before him now, the Hokage began to visibly sweat at this moment, this was a talk he had hoped he would never have to have…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Also, Sasuke and Hinata are going to be a little AU. Just a heads up for future reference

Thanks for reading, RxR

No Flames Tolerated!


	2. A New Life

-1Sorry That I have not updated, but I was really busy the past week, so… yeah. Anyway, I have decided that I will only be updating this fic like once a week, twice if I get in the mood to do more. But, plan on only once.

Ok to begin this chapter I thought that I would outline the abilities of Naruto that he gets from the Rin'negan, as it is a cause of some speculation. The first ability that Naruto receives from the Rin'negan allows for him to quickly copy/master jutsu as well as access to all six chakra affinities Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, & Wood. The Second, grants a higher-frame of perception, high accuracy insight surpassing the Sharingan and gives the user three times the normal human visual range, making it a rival of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. The next ability allows for Naruto to transfer a part of his soul into his defeated opponents' bodies, thus that body also gaining the Rin'negan. An off-shot power of this ability allows for all the bodies to share the same field of vision, thus seeing from all angles at once. The Final ability allows for Naruto to share his eyes with his summoning animals, thus also gaining their perspective. All abilities found on Narutopedia

It may seem like I am making this into a 'Super Naruto' fic, but there is a reason to the madness. You see, the suppression seal not only messed with his appearance and bloodline, but also with his ninja skills. With it on, Naruto would have been like the bumbling idiot he has always been , but now he is able to think more clearly and is able to gain full access to his chakra, where as with the seal he would be able to only access a third. Also, you have to admit, not many people can stand up to a Kyubi-fied Naruto.

**Giant-Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto or any other related by products of Kishimoto's mind. Nor do I own any other anime themes that may appear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The Hokage began to visibly sweat at this moment, this was a talk he had hoped he would never have to have…_

**Chapter 2- A New Life**

Sighing loudly the aged Hokage made his way over to the picture of the Yondaime Hokage behind his desk piled high with near forgotten paper work. "You may want to sit down for this Naruto-kun," Sarutobi called over his shoulder to the young boy, "we will be here for quite a while." As Naruto made his way to sit in front of the Hokage's desk, Sarutobi removed the frame from it's position on the wall, revealing a sealed vault underneath.

Opening and removing what appeared to be a giant scroll, from the safe, the old Hokage replaced the frame upon the wall. Moving to sit behind his desk, Sarutobi placed the scroll upon his desk, shoving paperwork onto the floor to be dealt with later, "Now Naruto, I will be honest with you this is something that I had never wished to be revealed, but under the current circumstances , I guess I must." Pausing to light his pipe and take a few drags, Sarutobi sighed, " I should probably start from the beginning, you see Naruto, you are the son of Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Death, and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage." he had to stifle in a laugh as the young blonde nearly fell out of his chair with shock clearly written on his face, " Now, before you interrupt, let me continue. Now, your mother, Kushina, is not originally from Konoha; she is in fact from the former Whirlpool country. Her clan, the Kazama were the last descendants of the Rokudou Sennin, and as such the possessors of the Rin'negan, the very eyes that you now have. But, the clan was feared because of their power, and the rest of whirlpool tried to kill them all off, only to destroy itself in the process. The only survivors where your mother and her twin brother, Nagato, who got separated from her and, to our later knowledge, ended up in Ame. When your mother came here, she was given sanctuary, took a new name, and started to make a name for herself, the Red Death was such because she was able to kill a thousand people in a single night and returned trench completely in the enemies blood. Over time, your parents started to get to know each other and eventually fell in love. Shortly after their marriage they decided they wanted a baby, you. Unfortunately, as you know the Kyubi attacked on the date of your birth and your father gave his life to seal it inside of you. Sadly, your mother died giving birth to you; and you know the rest of the story. Your father wished for you to be seen as a hero of this land, but he was a little to much of an idealist for my or your mother's taste. So with my help, your parents wrote this letter to you," at this, Sarutobi hefted the scroll to Naruto, "They wanted me to give this to you when you reached the age of sixteen, but as you've already figured out this much, why wait."

Staring at the old man in front of him, Naruto barely acknowledged the scroll that had been handed to him. This was just to much to take in all at once. Not only was he the son of the greatest shinobi known in the elemental countries, but he was also the last heir to the most powerful clan in the entire world, how could one deal with something like that. However, he also began to think of how his own father could condemn him to a life such as this, how could he ever justify killing his son's life even before he was born. It just wasn't fair in Naruto's mind. Only one word could escape his confused mind, "Why?"

Confused, Sarutobi asked the only sensible that he could think of, "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" However, he immediately realized that was a really bad mistake. "What I mean is, how the hell could he do this to me!?" Naruto nearly shouted at the old man, "Ho could my own father condemn my life to hell? It just isn't fair, Why did he have to choose me!?" It was completely irrational, and yet it just felt so good to yell at this old man for all of his problems.

Sighing, Sarutobi put down his pipe and stared directly into the young man's eyes. "I understand that Naruto, but your father could not willingly ask another parent to sacrifice their child when he was not willing to do so himself. Besides, he knew only a Namikaze would be able to handle this burden and endure with a smile." Smiling at the boy, the Hokage gave him a reassuring nod, "He did it to save this village, the home that he loved with all of his heart, the one that he had hoped to share with you. He did it so that you would live a happy and prosperous life Naruto-kun." However, he did not expect his young charges reaction.

"Thank you, Oji-san, I needed that, but I still do not fully love my father, it will take some time." Smiling Naruto nodded to the Hokage, signifying he now understood his father, "Now, let's see about this scroll shall we?" Smiling even wider, Naruto began opening the scroll. A quick unlocking and blood seal later, Naruto began to read its contents.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dear Naruto,_

_You will never know how much we will love and miss you, but know that we did what we did to protect you and the entire village of Konoha. We understand that you have probably not have the best of lives and you have not been loved very much, but know that you are a true hero; at least in our eyes. _

_Now you may wonder about the suppression seal we have placed on you, but know that it is for your own protection. If you had looked like you currently are when you where younger, you would have been discovered as our son, and all our enemies would be after you. So it was safe to have you like a anonymous, orphaned, Minato look-alike._

_Further more if you have not learned all of our jutsu already, we have left all of our scrolls within the seal at the end of the letter. (Get off your lazy ass and learn them already!… ow, Kushina that hurts) Learn them and use them well. You will never know how proud of you we are, but now is not the time, you must go and seek out your Uncle to teach you about your bloodline, as if it is left unchecked and not properly trained , it could cause serious problems. So simply ask the Hokage to take some leave and seek out Nagato in Ame._

_Now, we must leave and prepare for the inevitable, but always remember who you are and take no shit from the villagers, they are too ignorant to see you as just a normal child. It is your choice, the path you take, no matter what we back you in every decision you make. Make us proud and live up to the title of the Rokudou Sennin. _

_Your loving Parents,_

_Namikaze Minato & Kushina _

_(P.S. If you ever meet a perverted old man with long, spiky white hair, tell him your student says hello you old Ero-Sennin!)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As tears freely flowed from his eyes as he continued to read his parent's letter, Naruto's face became contorted into a new look of determination, one that shouted that he would never give up as long as he lived. Staring straight into the eyes of the Hokage, Naruto spoke in his new eerily calm voice, "Oji-san, I must request that you let me travel to Ame, to visit my Uncle." startled by this sudden change of pace, Sarutobi looked inquisitively at his young charge, "Why do you wish to visit your Uncle? I do not think it will be possible at the moment." Not wavering in the least, Naruto continued to stare, " It is because I must, my parents wanted me to."

Sighing, Sarutobi stood up from his chair and made his way to the window, "Very well Naruto, you may go, but you are to be accompanied by my student, Jiraiya, one of the sannin until you get to the village." Staring outinto space, Sarutobi watched the hot springs watching as his old student was conveniently pummeled into the Hokage's office. "ah, Jiraiya, how convenient, I was just about to send for you." the old Hokage chuckled out as he stared at his beaten student.

Staring at his old sensei, Jiraiya was confused, why was he needed. Getting up, Jiraiya stared at his sensei, "Why do you need me for sensei? I need to my 'research.!" he whined like a little child. Laughing at his students antics, Sarutobi simply replied, " You see, I need you to escort young Naruto here," Sarutobi paused, indicating Naruto, who waved a little too innocently, "to Ame, where his Uncle lives, as he has awakened his Kekkei Genkai." At this, Jiraiya's eyes widened just a little bit.

Looking to the young boy in the chair next to him, Jiraiya nearly fell down as he gasped. "Wow, I never thought he would activate it this young. But, alright I'll escort him to Ame where he will train with his Uncle. How long will he stay, Sensei?" Jiraiya was kind of curios about the kid now, he seemed to have a lot of potential.

"I will let Naruto stay will Nagato for the next eight years. But, I want you home for the genin exams, alright Naruto?" Sighing, Naruto nodded his head in defeat, if he had it his way he would just stay in Ame with his uncle. "Alright, Oji-san, I'll come back before the exams. I just hope the academy won't miss me, even though I've only been there a month," pausing, Naruto frowned, "Oji-san can you tell Sasuke and Hinata that I had to leave and I will come back for them, ok?"

Smiling, Sarutobi nodded to the boy, "Alright Naruto, I will. But only if you send regular updates to me via messenger bird, ok?" Looking at the Hokage with a smile upon his face he nodded his head, "Sure thing Oji-san, can do. I'll send one every two months!"

Laughing, Sarutobi smiled down at the redhead, "Very well, I will miss you Naruto, take care." walking around his desk, Sarutobi scooped naruto up in a bone crushing bear hug. "I'll miss you too, Oji-san. I also have another request of you, however. I want you to change all my records, as I'm going to go by Kazama Naruto from now on." Sighing, Sarutobi nodded gravely, "Very well, Naruto-kun, I will, as I know you know the risks with this change. Now get going, and become strong." Turning to Jiraiya, he became deadly serious, "Watch out for him Jiraiya, and I mean it. No, research stops or I'll confine you to the village for the rest of your days."

Nodding, Jiraiya was crying at his predicament, "Very well, sensei, I will." Grabbing Naruto by the hand, Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke, heading to the young boy's apartment. It didn't take that long to get there and pack up all of his measly possessions that he had in his small home, so they were gone in a flash.

Twenty minutes later the two travelers left out of the eastern-most gate of Konoha. Taking one last look at village, the two set out on a journey for the village hidden in the rain, for one a eight year long adventure was about to begin. Leaping up into the trees, the two headed out for what appeared to be a long time.

**xxxxxx Three days later xxxxxx**

After three days of non-stop travel, the village of Amegakure, was in their sights. It was not the most beautiful of sights, it was still home in Naruto's eyes. Approaching the gate, Jiraiya turned to Naruto and stared into his eyes, "Well, gaki, this is where I get off, I'll see you back in the village in eight years. And if you impress me enough I'll even let you be my apprentice." Laughing to himself, he barely noticed Naruto moving on, "Yeah right, you old Ero-Sennin, see you in eight. Bye!"

Walking through the gates of Amegakure, Naruto walked down the street into the town square.

Looking around for a bit, Naruto eventually found his way to the administration offices of the village. Heading inside the building, Naruto made his way to the Leader's office, stopping at the receptionist's desk to see if the man was busy.

After five minutes of waiting, Naruto was allowed to enter into the office for his business. Walking in on the man, who had his back to him, Naruto stood before the leader's desk, " I'm sorry for disturbing you Leader-sama, but I am new to Ame and I was hoping that you would know a man by the name of Kazama Nagato." Swiveling around in his chair, the leader stared wide eyed at the boy, "How do you know that name boy, I have not used that name in many years." Smiling at the man, who was revealed at his Uncle, Naruto responded with a chuckle, "Well, that is a long story, but the short version is that my name is Namikaze-Kazama Naruto, the son of Namikaze Minato and Kazama Kushina, your twin sister."

Staring at the boy with an inquisitive eye, Nagato sneered at him, "You are not him, my nephew died in the kyubi attack five years ago, now be gone from my sight, liar." With that he turned around, away from Naruto, "Ok, if you think that, then how do you explain my eyes." Catching him by surprise, Nagato swiveled around in his seat so fast it was disturbing, "What do you mean,_ boy_!" he nearly snarled at Naruto, "Just that, Uncle, how do you explain my Rin'negan." Staring at the boy's eyes, Nagato realized he was lied to. Standing up, Nagato sweeped the boy up into a bear hug. "I can't believe it's really you! I thought that you had died with your mother!," placing the boy down he sighed in relief, "But, what are you doing here, now of all times?"

"It is because my mother wished me to come and see you when I awakened my Kekkei Genkai," Lifting the scroll he had obtained from Sarutobi, he smiled, "It is all explained in my parent's scroll. So I am yours to train for the next few years."

At this, Nagato smiled mischievously, thinking of all the things he could expose his nephew to. Oh boy was he going to have fun in the next eight years, "Very well then, let the tortu..I mean, training begin." Nagato stated, cackling maniacally in the background. The next eight years were going to be hell for our young fox boy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: I am going to skip over these eight years, but there will be multiple flashbacks to his training through out the story. So next time… Naruto's Return!

No flames Tolerated

RxR


	3. Naruto Returns

Sorry that I have not updated in a _very_ long while, but I have been rather incapacitated. Also, I really had no idea where I wanted to go with this story, and I am still not entirely sure, but I have a very rough and basic outline for where I want to go. Now, as I said last chapter, this is going to be a six year time skip and Naruto may see a little too strong in the beginning. To justify that, look at it this way, He has been training the last eight years nearly training 24/7 with his uncle Pein, possibly, the strongest character in cannon excluding Madara. Not only that, but if you add in Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and for a brief bit Orochimaru into the mix, you get a fucking strong ass ninja.

As for the whole 'What the fuck is the Akatsuki up to' bit people have been asking about, here is what's up. I'm just pretending that Madara doesn't really exist, I am still a part of the Tobito theory, so for what it's worth, when Tobi appears it'll be Obito, he is just deranged and thinks he's the real Madara. As for the whole taking over the world thing, that's not really it, Nagato started up the Akatsuki for the sole purpose of sealing the Bijuu away for eternity; whether that's merging with the host or sealing it into that statue. It is mainly this, as Pein does not want more people to have to go through what he went through when he lost his sister, brother-in-law, and when he thought he lost his nephew. So, most likely, the Akatsuki is just misunderstood. As for the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi thing, well… That's for later. Gotta keep some secrets ya know. However, there is another secret about the supposed "Bijuu" revealed in this chapter, so keep an eye open.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 3- Naruto Returns**

Hi no Kuni was a relatively peaceful country. While it did have some smaller problems normal to everyday life, no real major disasters had happened in the last twelve years; the last being the Kyuubi's attack on Konohagakure. So, it was a relatively peaceful place to live. Even the shinobi of Konoha had been amazingly quiet in the last six years, not taking part in any major battles in recent history. However, that was all about to change.

On the road leading up to Konoha's eastern-most gate, a strangely calm man was racing at top-speeds towards the village entrance. While this was a normal occurrence, people coming into the village that is, this person was no ordinary traveler; you could tell just by his clothes. His legs were covered in fishnet leggings up to the knee, and black shinobi sandals, which protected his shins, encased his feet. He wore black shinobi pants, that cut off just below mid-calf level, with tons of concealed pockets, and a black shinobi shirt, with a gray spiral on the shoulders and two navy blue stripes just underneath it on his right arm, and two burnt orange ones on the left; a black face mask covered the lower half of his face, and ancient looking, bronze armor covered his chest and extended about an inch past his shoulders. His left arm was encased in a black leather gauntlet that covered his entire hand up to the elbow and his right was covered up to the shoulder with the same fishnet as his legs, folded-up windmill shuriken were positioned as substitute armguards over his cloak. He also had a blood-red hooded, long-sleeved trench coat, that had an opening for his armor to extend and the spirals to show, with black flames around the bottom of the coat and sleeves, and a familiar flaming spiral on the back with a double-headed trident going diagonally through it, both colored black; the ends of his coat were ripped into nine distinctive _'bloody'_ flaming tails that flared out around him. Laying across the small of his back, the stranger had a collapsed, regal looking, double trident, and a long nodaichi at his hip, the handle wrapped in worn leather.

Jumping head first into the tree's lining the road, the man began to slow down on his trek until he finally made a complete stop in front of the gate, smiling to himself, the man reached up to pull down his black flame covered hood, revealing a shaggy mane of dark, burnt, orange hair. However, the most eye-catching feature of his revealed face would be his luminous silver eyes with three concentric circles surrounding the pupil. With a smirk, he preformed a single hand seal and disappeared in a flash of black and red lightning.

**xxxxxxxxxx Hokage Tower xxxxxxxxxx**

The wizened old Hokage sat behind his desk, silently cursing his life and the untimely demise of his former successor, all the while filling out the bane of his existence… paperwork. No matter what he did and no matter what new techniques he tried, it always seemed that it had tripled from the day before. It was almost enough to make an old man cry; that, or take a Katon jutsu to his entire office. Either way, it was not a pretty sight to behold.

As he continued to sort through his massive piles upon piles of paperwork, he sighed, swiveling around in his chair to stare out his window to overlook his village. Thinking back on these past few years, Sarutobi took a long, calming drag on his pipe. Everything seemed to have gone down hill after Naruto had left. Nukenin rates continued to increase by the month, academy dropout rates had reached an all time high, and then there was the whole Uchiha incident a few years back. It truly was like Naruto had kept the entire village in order, under their hate for the boy, they had planned nothing else. Yet, there where some merits to the years as well. True to his word, the Hokage had kept an eye on Naruto's friends over the years and watched as a deep relationship between the two clansmen formed. Where Sasuke should have been brooding and nasty, he was calm and collected thanks to her; and where Hinata should be shy and stuttering you would see a confident and brash girl who took shit from no one. Those two where the top students in the academy, and were considered child prodigies in their clans.

Smiling, Sarutobi felt pride in all the things those two had accomplished over the years, and yet there was always one down side. No matter what he said to the two, they still had a deep-seated hate for their former friend, still in denial about him supposedly abandoning them. Frowning at the thought, Sarutobi sighed at the poor blonde haired boy that he remembered.

Broken from his thoughts, Sarutobi stared at the area before his desk as it was filled with a blinding flash of black and red lightning. Shielding his eyes as the light became too much for him to handle, he began to wonder if he was under attack. Panicking, Sarutobi slowly lowered his hands, ready to strike at a moments notice. However, staring upon the semi-blonde haired man before him, his suspicious face slowly faded into a wry grin, "Ah, speak of the devil. I was wondering when you would show up."

The intruder now revealed as Naruto, lowered his face mask and smiled his signature foxy smile gazing at the old man. It had been almost eight years since he had last seen him, and yet the old man seemed to not have aged a day. Maybe a few more gray hairs and wrinkles here and there, but still the same old smiling, understanding man as before, "It's good to see you to Ojii-san, it has been to long in my taste."

"Yes it has Naruto-Kun," The Hokage stated with his wry smile still in place, "Why don't we sit down, I think we have a lot to discuss since our last update two months ago." As Naruto plopped down in front of his aged leader, Sarutobi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. "Now, as you know, the genin exams have taken place. But, before anything else happens I would like for you to outline your skills for me. I know that you have kept me updated, but I want it in detail this time."

Flashing a foxy grin at the old man, Naruto jumped into the conversation head first, "Where to start… Ok, well according to my Otooji, I have mastered the Rin'negan to such an extent that it has not been seen since my ancestor, Kazama Arashi, the Rikudou Sennin," Pausing to let the information process, He trudged forward, "I have learned all of my parent's jutsu and as you can see improved them some what. My Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills are that of an elite Jounin of this village, with most of my clan's jutsu in my repertoire; however, my Genjutsu is only on par of those of a high Chuunin to low Jounin. My skills in the art of the blade are unmatched by any of those I have faced, and there is also the matter of the fox."

It was a lot to take in all at once, but it seemed like Naruto had the makings of an elite A-class shinobi at the moment, and he was only thirteen. Sarutobi smiled at how strong his favorite blonde had become, it was truly remarkable at how far he had progressed. "That is truly amazing Naruto-kun," the Sandaime exclaimed, "But what is this now about the fox?"

Sighing, Naruto shifted in his chair slightly to get more comfortable for the long story ahead, "Well Ojii-san, that is kind of complicated. You see.. The Bijuu, including Kyuubi are not really demons at all. The nine of them were originally the boss summonings of nine very prominent clans way back when in the time right after my ancestor first introduced the art of Ninjutsu into the elemental countries." He paused to let the shock value wear off, "However, over time they were exposed to more and more chakra and were transformed into the malevolent beings that we know today. So basically, they are all just on chakra overload. And that's what I meant when I said the fox matter; I was able to drain the excess chakra off of him and incorporate it into myself, thus making the Shiki Fuujin useless and allowing the now calm fox lord out of the cage in my stomach." seeing the old man's bewildered expression caused Naruto laugh slightly at the way he looked, it truly was a funny sight.

Then again, it was no surprise that the elder leader was shocked at what he just said. After all, it wasn't common knowledge. "That is a very intriguing prospect Naruto-kun. We will have to document this in our logs for the future generations." This was truly wonderful news, now Naruto could have a normal life, "However, if you don't mind me asking, where there any side effects in removing the fox? Also, were is he now if he is not in your stomach?" Obviously there were some side effects of the fox being removed as he could already see that the whisker marks were not even a blemish on his pale white skin anymore; but there could be others.

Flashing another foxy grin at the Hokage, Naruto jumped back into his explanation, "Yes, there were some side effects, but none of them were bad in the least. My chakra reserves are probably on par or a little bit better than yours when you when you were in your prime because of all the chakra that I had absorbed from the fox. I also have some knowledge of various jutsu from him, and as he has an innate control over the element of fire, so have I, allowing me total control over the element; as a side effect I can produce flaming claws from my fingers. It also appears that I have still retained my amazing healing abilities as well. Plus, as you have noticed, all of the fox's influences on my body are gone; Otooji says that I'm the spitting image of my ancestor. For were the Fox is now, well… he is back in the summoning world as the head of the Fox clan, under his true name of Kurama, trying to get all the kitsune in line and get back in relation with the other animal clans. Also, it just so happens that the Kazama were the original holders of the Fox contract and Kurama has seen fit to return to the clan with me at the head."

That was truly amazing, not only did he have a mastery over fire, he was almost invincible with his advanced healing rate as well. But, with the summoning contract with the foxes, he was truly a force to be reckoned with now. "That is spectacular Naruto-kun," the Sandaime said as soon as he was able to form coherent sentences after his shock was over, "but is that the same for all of the jinchuuriki? Or will there be different effects to all of you?" Sarutobi could not believe his ears, Naruto was a truly amazing boy, he could do all of this and he was still so young. To think, he would only become more powerful as he aged.

"Well, that actually all depends on what Bijuu one has sealed in them. Have you heard of Subaku no Gaara?" Receiving a nod from old man Sarutobi, Naruto continued his theory, " He had the Ichibi sealed away inside of him, and so when I went and released the Tanuki from him, he still retained the control over his sand and has become a master of the wind element, and he has lost the Ichibi influences in his body and is now able to sleep with his homicidal tendencies induced by the Tanuki all but ceased. He also now holds the raccoon clan contract with the Ichibi, Shukaku, as it's head; Gaara is now the head of the all but forgotten Subaku clan." Letting the information sink into his old frazzled brain for the moment, the Sandaime merely nodded.

"Well, you never cease to amaze me, do you Naruto-kun," the old man stated with a wry grin forming once more on his wrinkled face, "however, can you tell me all those that you have… 'put right', and all those that remain to be helped?" It was crucial that they figured out which Bijuu were left so that everything could be put right once again. He just hoped that the worst of it was over.

"Hmmm…. Well, as you know I got the Kyuubi and the Ichibi, but I also have the Nibi, the Sanbi, the Rokubi, the Shichibi, and the Hachibi. So basically I've taken care of the Fox, Raccoon, Cat, Turtle, Weasel, Badger, and Snake animal clan bosses. And no, Manda is not the boss of the snake clan, Yamata the eight-headed snake is, and has since ceased the contract with Orochimaru. As for the ones I still need are the Yonbi, the four-tailed phoenix, and the Gobi, the five-tailed tiger. They are the only two that are currently roaming free and I need someone to transfer the excess chakra into to make it actually work." He knew that the old man would get a kick out of Orochimaru being short a summoning contract, after all it was really funny.

"Well, that is all good news, I'm sure you'll be able to find some one to absorb the last few Bijuu's power willingly, it's a great honor." the Sandaime told his bright young associate, "But, now back to business, what level do you think that you should start at? Judging by you description of your skills, you are at the very _least _Chuunin material. And how is it that you know Orochimaru? He left the village even before you were born." Sitting back, the old man gauged the young lad's reaction to the discussion so far. He seemed to be handling everything pretty well, but had winced at the mention of Orochimaru.

"Well you see Ojii-san, I think that I would rather start out as a genin, I don't think I really need the graduation test as I was able to climb the ranks back in Ame fairly quickly and was considered the best Oinin on the force before I left. But, I just want time to relax for now, plus I want to know people my own age for once. As for Orochimaru…" He started out cheerfully enough, but was now starting to sound somber; he even reach his hand subconsciously up to his neck," well, he was one of my tutors a while back in Ame, before he was booted out by Otooji when he found out what Orochimaru was doing to civilians. But before he left, he gave me something that has bonded me to his will forever… he said that he had specifically designed it for me and me alone… the Cursed seal of Hell." Taking a quick peek when Naruto exposed his neck, the Sandaime saw three triquetra arranged in a perfect circle on the left side of his neck.

Gasping at the familiar sight of a curse seal, Sarutobi wondered if Naruto ever figured out the true purpose behind it. Most of the time it just extended control over the victims mind and gave them immense power, but if this was designed specifically for him then it could be for anything. "Naruto, please tell me that you have been extremely careful with that seal. There's no telling what it can do." At that Naruto flashed his foxy grin to the extreme. Of course he already knew what it did and had sealed it away a long time ago, there was no worry now.

Laughing at the serious look the old man adopted when he learned of the seal, Naruto decided to set him straight, "Don't worry Ojii-san, the seal is not active at the moment. I sealed it myself after I attained my seal mastery about two years back." Sighing in relief the Hokage let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding. Still, this was totally unheard of, a Fuuinjutsu mastery in under six years. Naruto was truly a child prodigy.

"That is truly a relief Naruto-kun, still a Fuuinjutsu mastery in under six years, that is remarkable." He smiled at the lad as he lit up the pipe that he took from his top drawer. Taking a long drag, the Sandaime continued, "Do you know what the seal does?" He had to know what it did after all, just to make sure no one was in danger.

"Yeah Ojii-san, it is mostly like the regular model that increases your power at the loss of your sanity and changes your physical appearance slightly, but it also allows for Orochimaru to directly tamper with my thoughts if he so chose. However that was before I released Kurama, and with the feed back pulse that I got when he was released, I think that Orochimaru's influence over it is gone." Naruto stated calmly to the Hokage's exasperated stares, " But I still don't use it, just to be on the safe side."

"That is very responsible of you Naruto-kun, I'm proud of you," the Hokage said as Naruto flashed a smirk at the old man, "I know a lot of people who would give anything for the power that you could wield with that thing. But now, let's get back to the task at hand." Standing up from his seat, Sarutobi moved over to the picture of his late successor and removed it to reveal the same safe from all those years ago. Entering the correct code, the safe popped open and the Sandaime removed what appeared to be a big pile of red and white cloth and a black strip of material from inside; closing the safe and returning the picture, the Hokage returned to his seat with the items that he just produced, "Ok Naruto, upon the explicit instructions of your late father, kami bless his soul, you are to receive his personal hitai-ate and his Hokage robes now that you are back in the village and you know who he is," Handing over said items, the Hokage beamed at his expression, "However, I suggest that you wait until your at least a Jounin to wear you father's robes."

Shocked at such wonderful gifts, Naruto could only nod his head as he stared at the items. Reaching his hand out towards the hitai-ate, he grasped the black material within his hand and stared down at the metal plate in the center that looked almost exactly like any regular Konoha Hitai-ate, but the leaf symbol on this particular one was replaced with a double-headed trident, surrounded by a wreath of black flames, the Namikaze clan's emblem, "Here is another hitai-ate that must be used for your active duty, Naruto-kun." the Sandaime said as he pulled out a fresh one from his top drawer and handed it over to the lad, "Now I would like to give you a very special rank Naruto-kun, as of now you are a Tokubetsu Chuunin. This is a rank very few exceptional genin attain over their lifetime, while still on your genin squad you gain special privileges. First off you are recognized as the leader of your team and if at any point your sensei is incapacitated, you are made the commanding officer. As an added bonus, you are able to go on solo or group missions with other Chuunin, so you won't be stuck with all of those tedious D-rank missions all the time. So, what do think?"

That was shocking, of course he would accept such a rank. Who wants to be stuck doing D-ranks? Reaching into the interfolds of his trench coat, Naruto produce a third hitai-ate that was black like the first, but two metal devil-like horns were added to the area above where the metal plate usually was, but was suspiciously absent. Taking the metal plate from his newly acquired active duty hitai-ate, Naruto placed it on the one that he just produced and tied it around his head, making him look exactly like his ancestor, the Rukudou Sennin, "Thank you, Ojii-san. I couldn't have asked for anything better." With a smile, Naruto tied his father's hitai-ate to his right forearm, with the excess hanging down the inside of his arm. Next, producing a scroll from his trench coat, he sealed his father's robe and then placed it back in his pocket, "Ok Ojii-san, is their anything else for us to discuss or can I just get the keys and go?"

Opening the bottom right drawer of his desk, Sarutobi lifted up a secret flap to reveal a compartment and produced the keys from within. "Here you go Naruto-kun, the district is right in between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Just be at the academy tomorrow by nine to be placed on your team, Ok?" with that, the Sandaime took a another drag on his all but forgotten pipe, waiting for his answer, "However, I must warn you, your friends seem to be very angry with you since you left. Be careful."

Sighing as he grabbed the keys from the old man, Naruto smirked a little to himself, "Ok Ojii-san, I will. Don't worry." Getting up from his seat, Naruto made towards the door, but stopped once his hand was on the handle, "Oh… before I forget, I know about my family. So, can you tell me were they live."

Sighing, the Sandaime shifted his position over to the filing cabinet and search for all of three minutes before producing a thick green folder that was labeled 'Kazama' and a pitch black folder labeled 'Namikaze'. Walking over towards the door, the Hokage placed the folders in Naruto's hands and finally spoke, "Ok, Naruto-kun you will find all the information about your older brother and sister in the green one and about your Uncle and Grandmother in the black one, I just hope you find what you are looking for."

Nodding his head, Naruto scanned the room once more before he stopped on the figure of the old man, "Well, Ojii-san I'm tired and I want to set the place up to living conditions again. And thank you again for everything." Opening the door, Naruto walked out, as the Hokage sat down to get back to work, only to stick his head in again a moment later, "Oh…Ojii-san," Naruto yelled to get the man's attention, "Why not just use Kage Bushin." With that he was gone again in a flash of black and red lightning, leaving behind a slack jawed and wide eyed Sandaime Hokage. It was then that the old man broke down into anime style tears and started to bang his head on his desk, all the while screaming obscenities about how life wasn't fair.

**xxxxxxxxxx Namikaze Estates xxxxxxxxxx**

Once again appearing in a flash of black and red lightning, Naruto stared out at the space before him. As the Hokage said, he was between both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga compounds, and yet all there was before him was a giant forest of white tree's with black leaves. Shrugging, Naruto walked forward, further into the forest and seeing depressions in the base of each tree. Upon, further inspection of the trees, Naruto was able to figure out that they were hollow and that the depressions were in fact the entrance to each home. Using common sense, Naruto guessed that all of these smaller trees were the homes of the smaller families of the clan.

Walking towards the center of the forest, Naruto noted that the further he got towards the middle, the bigger the trees got. Inspecting more of the trees as he went along, he soon came to the biggest tree he had ever seen. It was utterly massive, Standing at about 100 feet in height, it was at least twice that in width. The roots appeared to at some point in time grown out of the ground only to grown back in shortly after, leaving behind massive hanging roots. Resembling somewhat to an Oak, the bark was a mix between an ash grey and a bone white; the leaves were a midnight, raven black. It was truly an impressive sight.

Getting over his shock, Naruto walked up to the base of the tree and gracefully climbing one of the roots, opened up the depression on the side of the trunk. Walking into his new home, he began to scope out what he needed to do. After almost three hours, Naruto was fairly positive that he would be able to live there without a problem. It had at least six extra bedrooms added onto the master and another nine bathrooms that went with each bedroom, and the master. It had a massive library that was filled with books from all over the continent, mostly jutsu, and even the private works of the most famous people in history. The kitchen was down right amazing, and the dining room looked like it belonged in a 5-star hotel. It had a private onsen, and a massive dojo added onto the back of the tree and each room had pop out windows. Over all, he thought that he could get used to it.

Putting his stuff into the master bedroom, for the time being, Naruto headed for the main living room on the second floor. Sitting down on one of the many comfy sofas that surrounded a massive coffee table, he laid out both folders before him. Picking up the jet-black one first, he began to read about both his uncle and his grandmother.

_Namikaze Files _

_Name: Namikaze Tsunade_

_Alias: One of the Legendary Sanin_

_Relations: Namikaze Dan [Husband], Senju Nawaki [Brother], Senju Hirashima [Grandfather], Namikaze Minato [Son], Kazama Kushina [Daughter-in-Law]. Namikaze Gai [Son], Namikaze-Kazama [Rock] Lee [Grandson], Namikaze-Kazama Tenshi [Higurashi Tenten] [Granddaughter], Namikaze-Kazama Mikato (Uzumaki Naruto] [grandson]_

_Notable Characteristics: Super-strength, looks thirty but is around fifty, Slug Summoner, minor Mokuton abilities_

_Current Whereabouts: Unknown_

_Name: Namikaze Gai_

_Alias: Miato Gai, The Beautiful Blue Beast of Konoha _

_Relations: Namikaze Dan [Father], Namikaze Tsunade [Mother], Senju Nawaki [Uncle], Senju Hirashima [Great-Grandfather], Namikaze Minato [Brother], Kazama Kushina [Sister-in-Law], Namikaze-Kazama [Rock] Lee [Nephew], Namikaze-Kazama Tenshi [Higurashi Tenten] [Niece], Namikaze-Kazama Mikato [Uzumaki Naruto] [Nephew]_

_Notable Characteristics: Expert Taijutsu master, Seal Master, minor Mokuton abilities_

_Current Whereabouts: Konohagakure, instructor of team 9 on training field 13_

Damn… he had known that he had some living family, but he had never known that they were this famous. Then again, that would probably explain his unique abilities with trees and such, but still… and where did that crazy spandex-wearing freak come in? Plus, since when was his name Mikato?! Whatever. Onto the Kazama folder.

_Kazama Files_

_Name: Namikaze-Kazama Lee_

_Alias: Rock Lee_

_Relations: Namikaze Minato [Father], Kazama Kushina [Mother], Namikaze Gai [Uncle], Namikaze-Kazama Tenshi [Higurashi Tenten] [Twin Sister], Namikaze-Kazama Mikato [Uzumaki Naruto] [Younger Brother], Namikaze Dan [Grandfather], Namikaze Tsunade [Grandmother], Senju Hirashima [Great-Great Grandfather], Senju Nawaki [Great Uncle]_

_Notable characteristics: Is under a suppression seal making him only capable of using Taijutsu, of which he is a master of his family's Style._

_Current Whereabouts: Konohagakure, Genin of team 9_

_Name: Namikaze-Kazama Tenshi_

_Alias: Higurashi Ten-Ten_

_Relations: Namikaze Minato [Father], Kazama Kushina [Mother], Namikaze Gai [Uncle], Namikaze-Kazama Lee [Twin Brother], Namikaze-Kazama Mikato [Uzumaki Naruto] [Younger Brother], Namikaze Dan [Grandfather], Namikaze Tsunade [Grandmother], Senju Hirashima [Great-Great Grandfather], Senju Nawaki [Great Uncle]_

_Notable characteristics: Is under a suppression seal making her weaker in all aspects of jutsu, a weapons master._

_Current Whereabouts: Konohagakure, Genin of team 9_

Well, that made things a little easier at least. He wouldn't have to hunt all over the village to find them, like he had suspected he had to do. Sighing, Naruto looked over the information one more time before putting them away in their respective folders and glancing up at the clock. It was about mid day so they must still be training at the moments; it was the perfect time to greet his family. Rising from the couch, Naruto descended the stairs and out of his new home, disappearing with a single hand sign and a flash of black and red lightning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**R&R **

Remember, Reviews are an authors lifeblood.

Any Suggestion? Problems? Requests?


End file.
